Warriors
by CAT GIRL 28
Summary: A prophecy that fore told that there was still hope of the clans even though they had been destoryed, this prophecy would change the life's 3 kits. Sequal to the life of Shadowkit
1. Chapter 1

this is the sequal to the life of Shadowkit I hope you like it

* * *

><p><em>Many moons had passed since the clans had been destroyed; my kits had grown up with the loners and rouges. I have been watching over them, watching them grow up in to strong warriors. Unknown to them at this time is that they too will leave their own kits on their own. Their kits will be the last hope for the clans and warrior code.<em>

* * *

><p>It was a stormy night in the barn; all the cats were waiting for the birth of Blueheart's, Whitetail's, Fireflight and Lilly's kits to be born. Blueheart gave birth to four kits but sadly only one was still alive. Blueheart's surviving kit had light blue fur with a white chest and the kit had four black paws. Blueheart called her kit frostheart because they were the last of Thunderclan and her kit would at least have his warrior name. Sadly Whitetail died along with her kits as did Lilly and two of her kit, only one of Lilly's kits survived, the kit had silver fur like moonpool and had four white paws like her mother Tigerstorm called his daughter ghostpool.<p>

Fireflight gave birth to four kits all had survived, she and moonpool were proud of their kits. They had two daughters and two sons. One of their daughters had light brown fur and had two white spots on her eyes and the tip of her tail was white they called her Willowpelt, their other daughter had black fur and white fur they called her Swifttail, they called their sons Shadowclaw and wolfclaw.

Shadowclaw looked like Moonpool's mother Shadowheart, Shadowclaw had black fur and had a white chest and white paws; he also had two white patches on his eyes. Wolfclaw looked like his brother but instead of where his brother had white he had silver.

Blueheart looked after Tigerstorm's kit; both Blueheart and Moonpool were both upset about their sister and her kits. But they had to be strong for their kits.

* * *

><p>Two moons later<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm going to beat you Swifttail" Willowpelt called as she ran to the barn<p>

"No you won't" Swifttail called running to catch up with her sister

Blueheart and Tigerstorm were watching their kits play fighting, before they stated to talk.

"We should go hunt Tigerstorm" Blueheart said

"Ok we should ask Moonpool to look after Frostheart and Ghostpool" Tigerstorm said

They both picked put their kits and went to find Moonpool. They found Moonpool with his sons teaching them how to fight.

"Moonpool could you watch our kits while we go hunt" Blueheart said putting frostheart down

"Sure sis" Moonpool said "Frostheart, Ghostpool want to learn how to fight"

"Yes" Frostheart and Ghostpool said at the same time

* * *

><p>Blueheart and Tigerstorm left their kits in Moonpool's care, while they were hunting. Blueheart caught a few mice, Tigerstorm caught a bird.<p>

In the distance Blueheart and Tigerstorm could hear the sound of barking. They could tell that the dogs were close.

"Tigerstorm, what should we do?" Blueheart said

"I don't know but we can't let them get to the barn" Tigerstorm said running in the direction of the barking

Blueheart and Tigerstorm found the dogs; they were hidden in the bushes. Tigerstorm ran out of the bush and get the dogs attention. Tigerstorm had a dog grab him by the back and bit down hard on his back and was shaking him like a rag doll. Be for the dog let go of Tigerstorm. Tigerstorm lay on the floor unable to get up

"Tigerstorm" Blueheart shouted running out of the bush, Blueheart stood in front of Tigerstorm protecting him from the dogs before a dog came out of know where and killed Blueheart by crushing her windpipe.

"Blueheart" Tigerstorm called weakly and closed his eyes

* * *

><p>I know that this is not as good as my other warriors story but it should get better. The reason kits are giving warrior names instead of kit name is because so that the kits would have their full names since the clan had been desroyed<p>

Please reveiw

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

this is the sequal to the life of Shadowkit I hope you like it

* * *

><p>At the barn (night time)<p>

* * *

><p>"Moonpool when is mum come back?" Frostheart asked<p>

"I don't know" Moonpool said "Fireflight watch Ghostpool and Frostheart"

"Ok Moonpool" Fireflight said

Moonpool left to go find Scar. Scar was a tabby cat; he had a scar over his left eye. He found him just outside the barn talking to the other toms

"Scar, my sister and Tigerstorm have not come back from their hunt" Moonpool said "I think something could have happened to them"

"What is it of my concern" Scar said

"Have you for gotten that my sister Blueheart is the mother of your kit" Moonpool hissed

"Fine, Bloodclaw, Silver and Bramble you will help Moonpool look for Blueheart and Tigerstorm" Scar said

Moonpool, Bloodclaw, Silver and Bramble went to go find Blueheart and Tigerstorm. They found tracks; Moonpool had a feeling that they were his sister's tracks.

"This way" Moonpool said following the tracks

* * *

><p>In the clearing<p>

* * *

><p>"This is where the tracks end" Moonpool said "Lets look around they could be here"<p>

"Moonpool over here" Silver called, Moonpool ran over before turning away "Moonpool I'm so sorry"

Moonpool looked back at his sister "They're with Starclan now"

"What should we do?" Bloodclaw asked

"We need to go back to the barn" Moonpool said

It was a slow walk back to the barn, Moonpool had now lost both his sister's, and he had nothing of Whitetail left. Frostheart was all he had left of Blueheart and he was not going to lose him.

* * *

><p>At the barn<p>

* * *

><p>"Well" Scar said<p>

"Their gone" Moonpool said

"How?" Scar asked

"I could smell dog" Silver said "I think they were killed by dogs"

Moonpool went in to the barn and looked at his mate and kits. His kits were all asleep, Fireflight looked at him, and she could tell that something was wrong. Fireflight got up slowly and quietly so not to wake the kits and then walked over to her mate

"Fireflight I need to talk to you in private" Moonpool said

"Ok Moonpool" Fireflight said

They went to a quite area outside the barn. Moonpool didn't look at Fireflight, he couldn't

"Moonpool, what happened, where's Blueheart and my brother?" Fireflight asked

"Their gone" Moonpool said

"No, what will happen to Frostheart and Ghostpool?" Fireflight asked

"We will take them with us" Moonpool said "We will leave and go back to Thunderclan"

"But the clans were destroyed" Fireflight said

"We will start a new clan" Moonpool said "I can't lose you or the kits"

Moonpool and Fireflight went back to the barn, they decided that they would leave in the morning. Unknown to them that scar had been listening to their conversation and he was not going to let his son grow up to be a clan cat.

The sunlight came shining through the windows of the barn. Moonpool woke up and looked at his mate and his kits. Moonpool stood up and gently shook Fireflight's shoulder.

"Moonpool" Fireflight said opening her eyes

"Get the kits up and then we'll go" Moonpool whispered

"Ok" Fireflight said

Fireflight woke her kits and Blueheart's kit and Tigerstorm's kit. They all walked quietly out of the barn before they were stopped. Fireflight had the kits stay behind her, Moonpool stood in front of his mate.

"Where do you think you're going?" Scar asked

"We're leaving" Moonpool hissed

"With my son I don't think so" Scar growled

"He's my sister's kit and he is a clan cat" Moonpool hissed "You didn't even care when he was born and being the only kit to survive"

"You will not take him" Scar hissed jumping at Moonpool, Moonpool dodged Scar's attack

"Fireflight run, you and the kits just run" Moonpool shouted

"Moonpool no I..."

"Just run Fireflight" Moonpool hissed

Fireflight picked ghostpool and Frostheart, she and her kits ran away from the barn. None of the barn cat chased after them even thought Scar ordered them to. Fireflight looked back she could just see Scar and Moonpool, she turned her head not wanting to see what was going to happen next and she could hear a yell of pain then silence, a tear fell down her face.

"Mum, where dad?" Swifttail asked

"He's with Starclan now" Fireflight said before continuing heading towards Thunderclan

* * *

><p>That night<p>

* * *

><p>They had stopped to rest for the night, Fireflight wrapped her tail around the kits keeping them warm. Fireflight closed her eyes.<p>

_"Fireflight, Fireflight" said a voice_

Fireflight opened her eyes and lifted her head before she stood up making sure her kits had not woken up she followed the voice.

_"Fireflight, Fireflight_" The voice called again

Fireflight came to a clearing with a river, she looked round for who was calling her but she could not find anyone, she turned her back to walk away when she heard the voice again. She turned round but this time she saw two glowing cats. One she recognised and the other she didn't

_"It is good to see you again Fireflight" said the black and white cat_

"Shadowheart" Fireflight cried with joy

_"Fireflight this is Stormtail, your mother" Shadowheart said_

"My mum" Fireflight said in shock

_"Fireflight you and the kits are in grave danger" Stormtail said_

"What danger?" Fireflight asked

_"Fireflight, you need to take Willowpelt, Swifttail and Wolfclaw to the twolegs so they can live as kittypets" Shadowheart said_

"No, they can't grow up as kittypets" Fireflight hissed

_"It is the only way they will survive" Shadowheart said _

"What about Shadowclaw, Ghostpool and Frostheart?" Fireflight asked

_"They will be safe for they are destined to bring the clans back" Stormtail said before disappearing_

_"Fireflight uses this information wisely" Shadowheart said before disappearing _

Fireflight ran back to her kits and laid down putting her tail around them, thinking about what her mother and Shadowheart had said. She did not what any of her kits growing up as kittypets but she could not let them die. Fireflight decided that Wolfclaw, Swifttail and Willowpelt would grow up as kittypets

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

* * *

><p>Fireflight picked up Wolfclaw and Willowpelt and told Shadowclaw, Frostheart, Swifttail and Ghostpool to follow close. She ran until she reached the edge of the forest.<p>

"Shadowclaw, Frostheart and Ghostpool stay here, I will be back as soon as I can" Fireflight said

Fireflight took Wolfclaw, Willowpelt and Swifttail with her as she walked in two the twolegs area.

"Mum, why are we here?" Wolfclaw asked

"I want you three to be safe" Fireflight said "This is the only way"

"Mum, what about the others?" Willowpelt asked

"They will be safe now, come on" Fireflight said

Fireflight walked around looking for any kittypets that could take her kits. She saw a kittypet sitting on a wall

"Hello" Fireflight called up at the kittypet

"Huh" The kittypet said looking down at Fireflight "Your one of those clan cats"

"I was, I'm Fireflight and I need to find some cat to have my kits" Fireflight said "Because they will be in danger if they stay with me"

"Oh I could take one and I know a few cats that would be happy to look after them" the kittypet said taking Wolfclaw, Swifttail and Willowpelt. The kittypet walked away from Fireflight

"Mum" Wolfclaw called

"Goodbye my kits" Fireflight said quietly to herself holding back the tear before walking away

Fireflight walked slowly back to Shadowclaw, Frostheart and Ghostpool. What would she say when they saw that she didn't have Wolfclaw, Swifttail and Willowpelt

"Mum" Shadowclaw said "Where's Wolfclaw, Swifttail and Willowpelt?"

"They are staying here to live as kittypets" Fireflight said

"Mum, they can't grow up as stinking kittypets" Shadowclaw shouted

"Shadowclaw it's the only why they will survive" Fireflight said "If I had a choice I wouldn't have"

Fireflight picked Shadowclaw up and walking away

* * *

><p>One moon later<p>

* * *

><p><em><em>Frostheart, Shadowclaw and Ghostpool were now 3 moons old and unknown to them that their lives will change forever, for the worst and for the better. These three kits will be going on the adventurer of their lives. Who they will meet is still unclear but one of the cats they will meet will bring the down fall of the new clan that they will create<em>_

* * *

><p>Please reveiw<p>

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

this is the sequal to the life of Shadowkit I hope you like it

* * *

><p>"Frostheart remember what I showed you" Fireflight said<p>

Frostheart and Shadowclaw were practicing fighting moves, Ghostpool was watching the boys. Fireflight had been teaching the kits everything she knew about warrior code and how clan the clans lived

"Fireflight, can I practice now?" Ghostpool asked

"Yes, frostheart come sit here" Fireflight said

"Ghostpool remember what I told you about using you back legs" Fireflight said

While ghostpool and Shadowclaw were practicing their fight moves Fireflight started to talk to Frostheart

"Frostheart" Fireflight said

"Yeah" Frostheart said

"If anything happens to me" Fireflight sighed "Take care of Ghostpool and Shadowclaw"

"Ok but why would anything happens to you?" Frostheart asked

"Frostheart..." Fireflight was saying but stopped when she heard a sound

"Fireflight" Frostheart said

"Ghostpool, Shadowclaw" Fireflight said

"Yes mum" Shadowclaw said

"Listen to Frostheart, he will look after you" Fireflight said "I have been teaching you how to survive on your own for this day"

"Fireflight" Ghostpool said

"Run now and don't look back" Fireflight hissed

Frostheart nodded before he, ghostpool and Shadowclaw ran through the bushes, but frostheart stopped. He could hear the Fireflight fighting, Ghostpool and Shadowclaw stopped

"Frostheart come on" Ghostpool whispered

"We can't leave her" Frostheart whispered "She has shown us so much we can't abandon her now"

Frostheart ran back to the bush only to be stopped by Shadowclaw, who had jumped on top of him and held him down

"I have to help her" Frostheart whispered

"She told us to run" Shadowclaw whispered before getting off Frostheart "She had been train us for this moment"

They both looked through the gaps to see scar over Fireflight's body, Frostheart steeped back not wanting to believe what he was seeing.

"Look around the kits and my son could not be far" they heard scar call "Kill the other kits if you have to but I want my son alive"

"Frostheart we need to run now" Shadowclaw whispered, Frostheart nodded and then they ran

They caught up with Ghostpool and ran not knowing where they would go, but they had a feeling that they would find the clan once known as Thunderclan. They kept running until they can to an opening in inside an overgrowth.

"Should we go in?" Ghostpool asked

"It's going to get dark soon" Shadowclaw said "So we might as well just for the night"

* * *

><p>They went through the overgrowth; they could see the remains of a clan before a shadow came at Frostheart. Frostheart was pinned down by a cat that was too small to be a warrior but too big to be a kit.<p>

"FOXPAW" someone shouted

Frostheart kicked the cat off of him, before getting back to his feet. He had his claws out ready to attack

"Foxpaw, you should know better to attack kits" said a cat. This cat had golden fur with white on the tip of their tail. From the voice they could tell that this cat was a she cat

"Yes Goldenfur" Said Foxpaw

"What are your names?" Goldenfur asked

"I'm Shadowclaw, this is Ghostpool and that's Frostheart" Shadowclaw said pointing as he said the names

"But your kits, how come you have warrior names?" Foxpaw asked

"That was what our parents called us" Frostheart said as another two cats came in to view.

"Goldenfur, who are these kits" said a cat. This cat was yellow with one white paw. They could tell that it was a tom by their voice

"Yellowpelt, these kits have warrior names" Goldenfur said "their names are Frostheart, Ghostpool and Shadowclaw"

"Fine, I guess these are this kits we were waiting for, all we need now is one more cat" Yellowpelt said before walking away

"What did he mean?" Ghostpool asked

Goldenfur sighed "Starclan told him that 7 cats would restart the clans"

"Starclan, I thought that was only a story" Ghostpool said

"Oh no, star clan is very real" Foxpaw said "It's were all good cats go, the bad cats go to the dark forest"

"Foxpaw we don't need to be scaring them" Goldenfur said "Anyway you three must be tired, follow me"

Goldenfur lead them to what was once the med cat den, she laid down next to the kits wrapping her tail around them so that they would be warm before closing her own eyes.

* * *

><p>In the distance (the next day)<p>

* * *

><p>"Riverbee slow down" called the young apprentice<p>

"I thought Windclan cats were supposed to be fast" Riverbee said stopping allowing the apprentice catch up

"Just because I'm a Windclan cat doesn't make me as fast as a warrior" the apprentice said "And I'm supposed to be a med cat apprentice"

"Ok, ok whatever you say Snowpaw" Riverbee said before running again

"Riverbee do you even know where you're going" Snowpaw said

"Yes since I know where Thunderclan is" Riverbee said

Riverbee fur was light brown with white stripes; he had four light blue paws. Snowpaw had white fur; she also had four light grey paws. They both travelled to Thunderclan. They both walked through the overgrowth. Snowpaw found herself pinned down by another apprentice. Snowpaw kicked the apprentice off of her.

"Is this how you greet your guess or am I just a lucky" Snowpaw growled

"You're lucky that I'm not a fully grown warrior" Foxpaw said

"Foxpaw stop causing trouble" Goldenfur "I'm Goldenfur and that's Foxpaw"

"I'm Riverbee and this is Snowpaw" Riverbee said

"So we are finely complete" Yellowpelt said "We will need to leave"

"Ok Yellowpelt I'll go get Frostheart, ghostpool and Shadowclaw" Goldenfur said

Goldenfur went to get the kits before returning to the group with the kits.

"Who's from what clan?" Riverbee asked

"Me and Foxpaw are from Shadowclan" Goldenfur said

"I'm from Riverclan" Riverbee said

"I'm from Windclan" Snowpaw said

"Thunderclan" Yellowpelt said

They all turned to the three kits before Riverbee spoke

"Where are you three from?" Riverbee asked

"My mom and Shadowclaw's dad were Thunderclan" Frostheart said "Ghostpool's dad and Shadowclaw's mom were Riverclan"

"we are the last of the clans and the only ones that can keep the clans alive" Yellowpelt said "We will need to travel away from all that we have ever known to new lands"

And with that they left not knowing where they would go, the passed Windclan and over the hills to new lands.

* * *

><p><em>Among this small group was a cat that would destroy the new clan that seven of these cats would create. It is up to those seven cats to stop this on cat if they want to survive, but for now they will need to find a place where a clan can be made and a clan can survive.<em>

* * *

><p>They travelled day and night. The warriors carried the three kits most of the way since they felt that It was quite a long way for kits to walk. They put the kits down so they could walk on their own. Foxpaw walked along side Snowpaw while the others walked on<p>

"Your father was traitor" Foxpaw said "and so was your mother"

"Take that back" Snowpaw growled

"They were to have a half clan kit like you" Foxpaw said

Snowpaw jumped at Foxpaw with her claws out striking Foxpaw on his face and side. Frostheart turned round to see Snowpaw attacking Foxpaw. Frostheart ran towards Snowpaw and Foxpaw

"Snowpaw stop" Riverbee called

"She gone nuts" Foxpaw shouted having blood fall down his face

"You won't say anything about my parents ever again" Snowpaw said as she jumped with claws out about to hit Foxpaw. Frostheart jumped and hit Snowpaw just before she hit Foxpaw, they both landed hard on the ground

"Snowpaw" Riverbee called "What was that about?"

"He said my parents were traitors" Snowpaw said

They both looked over to Frostheart who lay on the floor not moving, Ghostpool ran over to Frostheart and sat next to him

* * *

><p>Please reveiw<p>

To be continued


End file.
